Seemingly Perfect
by MyLifeMyRulesMydesign
Summary: Everyone thinks that the ditsy red-head's life is perfect. Is it as perfect as everyone thinks or is it all an act? * Warning. The themes in this story are mature. If you can't handle it, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ungrateful little bitch!"Her mother screamed with a hard slap to the face. _

_Five year old Caterina Valentine sat perfectly still knowing that her mothers Drunken rage would soon be over soon, and then she could ice the bruises that were already starting to form over her body. _

_Another slap to the face cause the little girl to whimper. The noise earned her another slap. The front door opened and slammed shut, as her father walked in. Growling as her yanked the little girl up he whirled around to face his wife._

_"What the hell are you doing? She has school tomorrow. You stupid bitch."Yanking her up the stairs to her room he slowly loosened his grip on her arm. _

_ Throwing her little arms around his neck she hugged him silently crying. Rubbing the little girls sore back he shushed her trying to calm her fears. Picking her up and laying her in her bed he quietly said," Daddy's here. Daddy will protect you. Daddy will always protect you."  
_

* * *

_**TIME SKIP- THREE YEARS.**  
_

_Eight year old Caterina Valentine sat in her little black dress in between her mother and her 'uncle.' He wasn't really her uncle. He was her mothers latest fuck buddy. The whole reason the were there was her father had passed away. _

_Tears streaming down her face, she silently said goodbye to the only protection she had from her mother. Burying her head in her hands she refused to let her mother win this. She knew her mother had somehow caused this. _

_The funeral was over soon, and her 'uncle' grabbed her arm pulling her after him and her mother. Stumbling the whole way, until she was put in the back seat of his car, she sat silently dreading what was to come. _

_The car ride home was fast, to fast in her opinion. Unbuckling her seat belt, and climbed out of the car. Dragging her feet until she made it inside the house, she tried to sneak upstairs, but was just met with her mother dragging her to the living room by her hair._

_Crying out in pain as she was thrown onto the couch. Her 'uncle' just sneered at her. _

_"What the hell do you think you were doing there! I told you not to say or show any emotion! Get out of my sight!" she screamed taking a long drink from her bottle. _

_Scrambling off the couch she ran upstairs and closed her door throwing herself on her bed. Letting the tears flow, she laid there sobbing for who knows how long. The door creaked open, but Cat was crying to hard to notice. When she felt the weight of another body on her bed, she jumped hugging her pillow to her chest._

_"Caterina, your a very beautiful young lady," he slurred. He was obviously drunk. Reaching up, he lightly yanked on her light brown hair. Scooting over, he yanked the pillow out of her arms and tossing it across the room._

_Scooting into the corner, she covered her face trying block out his face. He grabbed her wrists roughly, making her whimper in pain. Unbuckling his belt, he made her rub him. Using her hand he started getting harder. _

_These visits continued like this for years..  
_

* * *

TIME SKIP: SEVEN YEARS

_ Her 'uncle' had just left after one of his visits. Wincing as she stood up wrapping her robe around her sore body. The visits just kept getting worse. Grabbing her make up, she Started covering her bruises. Today was her first day at Hollywood Arts, and she refused to let her home life affect her school._

_Cat had dyed her hair a dark red and came up with a new personality. No one here could know what was happening at home. Even her best friends since elementary didn't know about it. So instead of being that depressed emo girl, Cat decided to be bubbly and cheerful. _

_Slipping out of her room, she tried to make it down the stairs without getting caught. Her mother stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed still hungover from last night's drunken party. _

_"Where the hell do you think your going?" She slurred. "You know that no one there will like you. Your an ugly ungrateful little bitch."_

_Keeping her head down, she pushed past her mother, not letting on how much her words hurt her. Slamming the door as she took off running towards the bus. Cat's mind focused on one thing as she stepped onto the bus: the blades she had hidden in her pocket. She couldn't talk herself out of it- the only pain she could control was this. __The bus rode along the road as she thought about the scars already present on her pale arm. The bus stopped in front of the school and she ran off looking for the nearest bathroom. _

_Checking to make sure she was alone, she flipped the lock on the bathroom door. Cat took her usual stance at the sink, palm pressed to the bottom of the sink with her pale forearm facing the mirror. Fishing the metal from her pocket, she closed her eyes and blindly slid the metal across her wrist. She opened her eyes and stared at the blood, smiling softly to herself. Had she lost her mind? She couldn't care less. Cat looked up in the mirror. Behind her make-up, she knew there were bruises._

* * *

**A/N: I have been writing a lot lately. But I never publish them. I hope you like this story. I know it may be hard to read, but trust me it was hard to write as well. I am working on the second Chapter now! xx**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The banging on the bathroom door snapped her out of her thoughts as the bloody blade clattered to the floor. In a rush she grabbed a paper towel and wet it a little bit then pressed it to the bloody cuts on her wrist. Wrapping it around her wrist, she pulled a jacket out of her bad and pushed her raw arms through the openings. Zipping up the bright pink jacket, she plastered her cheery grin on her face and unlocked the door.

An airy giggle escaped her lips as she walked passed a dark haired girl dressed in black who oddly seemed familiar. Not thinking anything about it, she started skipping in a random direction. Waving at the people she was passing, she disregarded their strange looks. This Cat didn't care what people thought of her. She just wanted them to not ask personal questions.

A familiar face came into view as her grin grew bigger. It was her child hood best friend Beck Oliver. "Beck! Beck! Beck!" she exclaimed coming to a hault in front of the fluffy haired boy.

His dark brown eyes growing wide as he noticed her red velvet hair, he pulled the tiny girl into a hug. "Hey, KittyCat," he said as a chuckle slipped out. "What'd you do to you're hair?"

Another airy giggle escaped as she smiled up at him. "I dyed it! Isn't it pretty! You could almost eat it!" she exclaimed excitedly. She hadn't seen him in a few months, seeing as he had moved across Hollywood three months before the end of their eighth grade year.

Leaning against the locker behind him, he crossed his arms, an amused grin plastered on his face. "Well, it's certainly... unique. Just like you KittyCat," He said as the dark haired girl from earlier walked up to the duo.

"Cat? I think you dropped this in the bathroom," she said holding up the now clean blade.

Eyes wide, smile faltering, she frantically shook her head. "N-no! That's not mine. Nope. Not mine. Why would I have a blade? Blades are bad!" she rambled not knowing what to say.

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes, but let it go anyways. Walking to the trash can by the corner locker, she through the blade into the trash. Walking back to the duo, she looked back and forth between the two. "Beck, why didn't you come find me this morning?" she questioned in an angry tone.

Shrugging he turned back to the locker and put the combination in. Opening it he shoved his backpack into it. "Jade, I didn't know I was supposed to. You know I can't read your mind," he said dully.

As he said the name Jade, Cat's eyes widened as he remembered her from the park that day she went to meet up with him and his new friends.

**~~FlashBack~~**

Beck had been gone for only a few weeks, and she already missed him like crazy. Before, she would sneak over to his house so she wouldn't have to face her mother's wrath. Though he never knew why, he always welcomed her into his room with open arms.

Using the bus pass he had gotten her, she walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus that would take her across the city to the park nearest Beck's new house. He had told her he wanted her to meet some people today.

The bus ride took around 30 minutes as it finally stopped at her stop. Giving the bus driver a smile, she stepped off and walked across the street to the park. Spotting her childhood best friend, a huge smile broke out on her face as she ran over. Stopping a few feet away from him, she noticed all the people around him.

His arm was around a brunette's shoulders, as they were laughing at what seemed like a joke told by a dark skinned boy, Beck's eyes flickered up to catch her own chocolate brown ones. Grinning, he motioned her over to join them. "Come on KittyCat! I want you to meet some people," he called over to her.

Taking a big gulp, she plastered a smile on her face and walked the rest of the way to the group. Taking his arm from the brunette girl's shoulder, he stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Everyone, I want you to meet the girl who I've spent the last ten years annoying. This is Cat Valentine," he introduced the shy little girl to the group. Pointing first to the Brunette girl, then the dark skinned boy, next the curly hair geeky boy, then a blonde girl, and a dark skinned girl. "This is Jade, Andre, Robbie, Hilari, and Megan."

Earning Hi's from the group, they went back to talking amongst their selves. The girl he pointed at called Jade just staring at her. Looking around, she sat in the only available seat as Beck walked back to Jade. Looking to her left and right, she noticed that the guys called Andre and Robbie were on either side of her talking over her.

Biting the inside of her lip she looked down at the ground, feeling uncomfortable with all these new people. Jumping slightly as someone touched her shoulder, she looked up into the dark eyes of Andre. "Hmm?" she asked not hearing what he had said.

"I asked you if you were going to be auditioning for H.A," he repeated flashing a smile.

"Oh, um, what is that?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about. She then sat there listening to what he what he had to say, eyes flashing over to where Beck and Jade were sitting every once and a while.

**~~End FlashBack~~**

Totally tuned out from their argument, she didn't notice the two boys and a puppet walk up beside her. A touch on her should caused her eyes to widen with fear before she realized it was just Andre.

"They at this again?" he asked quietly not even fazed by her change in hair color.

Nodding, she let out a small sigh before turning away from Beck and Jade. "Yeah. They are. I can't believe they are always fighting," she said softly. Andre and Robbie following her, she went in search of her locker.

"Hey Cat," Robbie finally worked up the courage to say. It was no secret that the geeky boy had a crush on her. They had become close friend during this past summer. But she simply did not feel anything but friendship towards the boy.

"Oh hey Robbie," she said as she turned her combination lock. The two boys had already visited their lockers before going in search of their friends. Leaning on either side of her locker she put her things up.

Bell ringing, she looked at the boys as they headed to their first class together. Andre leaned down and whispered in her ear," You'll be glad you decided to audition here. I know it."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. I know I haven't updated in ever, and you probably thought I forgot about this story, But I didn't. I lost internet D: But to make up for not being able to update, I'm going to try and post two chapters today.**


	3. Chapter 3

Things at home were just getting worse as her school life got better. Her and Jade had started to bond, though Jade kept a look out for any sign that something might be wrong in the little red-head's life. Ever since that first day of school when she found the razor, she had been suspicious.  
The tiny girl made her way over to Beck's house. They were all meeting up there to have a movie marathon. The buzz of her phone cause her to look down and smile at who had sent her a text. Andre and her had been getting closer over the past month, and she knew it was childish to develop a crush on him, but that didn't stop her.  
Replying with a 'almost there,' she stuffed her phone in her pocket and looked down the familiar road as she stepped onto Beck's yard. The old camper sitting in the driveway made her laugh at the memory of the camping trip she had taken with his family.  
The door cracked a bit, she went to stop but stopped short as she caught the words that were being said inside.

"Beck, I'm serious. I think there's something wrong with her. I mean, have you ever even been to her house? I know we all haven't," she heard Jade say. "I know that razor was hers. She was the first one in the bathroom."  
The unamused Beck sighed. This had become a reacurring subject between the two. "Jade, I know Cat. She wouldn't do something like that. And actually, I have been to her house. We grew up together Jade. I think I would know if there was something wrong with her."

"Beck, I think there's something wrong with her home life. And she's always wearing that stupid pink jacket. That could easily hide the cuts," she persued. "She needs help."

Cat felt like her throat was closing as she closed her eyes and tried to take a calming breath. How did Jade know? She had been so careful. Hiding her tracks so well. Taking off her jacket and putting it in the nearby shrub, she knocked on the door before opening it. "Knock knock!" she exclaimed with an airy giggle.

All eyes flashing her way, she waved. She had been extra careful tonight and applied makeup to her wrists. She wanted to always be prepared for something like this. Andre's eyes flickered up to her as he patted the seat next to him. Another airy giggle escaped as she sat down beside the boy, eyes flickering to Beck.

"Well, now that everyone's here, we can start the movie!" he said loudly standing up. Grabbing the first movie, he popped it in the player before sitting back down, pulling Jade close to him.  
"Wait! Where's Robbie?" Cat questioned looking around. She had just noticed that the strange boy was no where to be seen.

"Oh, his grandma needed his help cooking something. So it's just the four of us," Andre answered.

Nodding, she turned towards the tv screen as the lights got turned off. The feeling of someone's eyes on her, caused her to turn in their direction. Andre's face was centimeters away as she saw him start to lean in. Heart racing, she knew she had only a few seconds to act before he would be kissing her. Quickly turning her head back towards the tv, his lips hit her cheek instead.  
She didn't know why she had turned away. She did like him after all. But he deserved someone who wasn't as mental as her. Who wasn't broken and used. That's why she did it, she tried to convince herself.  
Trying to focus on the movie, she let her eyes fall to her nearly perfect wrists. Or the make up to make them look perfect. She knew that the cuts from earlier were there and that they weren't alone.

* * *

**A/N: The Second chapter I promised. I know right now the story is kinda slow. But I have it all planned.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cat groaned in pain as a heavy kick came down and hit her in the stomach. The pain was intended to teach the little red head not to meddle in her mothers affairs. A whimper passed through her lips as another one hit her in the same place. Squeezing her eyes shut, she thought back to her night at Beck's with Jade and André. It kept her out if the present.

When the drunken rage had wore off of her mother, she yelled for Cat to get out of her sight. She had never been able to stand the pretty little girl who had captured her fathers heart. Cat scampered timidly out of the living room and up the stairs. At least one positive thing came out of this, her so called uncle wouldn't be paying her a visit.

Closing her door firmly behind her, she backed against it and slid down with a wince. Her stomach and ribs would surely be bruised from this little fit and she would be left to think of an excuse for why. Biting roughly down on her lower lip, she brought he hands ton her face.

What was she supposed to do? Jade was already suspicious of what was going on in her life and she barely knew her. She couldn't keep this burden hidden forever. Taking a deep breath, the broken red head pushed herself off the ground despite the protest of her clenched muscles. Walking over to her bed, she climbed in choosing to worry about tomorrows problem tomorrow.

Her breath wheezed in and out unsteadily as she tried to fall into a peaceful sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, his face seemed to appear behind her eye lids. Counting backwards she slowly drifted off to be awoken by her alarm.

Blinking slowly, the Cat slowly moved her aching body off the bed. How could she hide something like this? She was exhausted and every muscle in her body protested at she got ready for another day at school.

Walking out of her room, she crept down the stairs and out of the house quickly with her backpack on her shoulder. She had to be at school, or risk alerting her friends that something could be wrong. She was always at school, no matter if she was sick.

Once on the bus that would take her to Hollywood Arts, she found a seat near the back and rested her head against the window. She felt the heavy metal that she seemed to always carry around through her jeans. Taking a deep breath, she unconsciously lifted her hand to the scares under her jacket. The reminders of past pains.

It didn't take long for the bus to get to her stop a few blocks away from her school. Putting on the fake smile, she giggled and got off waving at the people still on.

"Cat!" Someone yelled cause her to turn with a wince. She hid it well as Jade walked towards her. "I've been waiting for you,"she said giving her rare smile. Biting onto her lower lip, Cat giggled innocently as she ran over and looped an arm through Jade's.

"Ohmygod!" Cat exclaimed hurriedly. "We can walk to school, and gossip about boys, and eep!" She exclaimed practically dragging Jade behind her. This was the perfect way to keep Jade away from her secret, she decided ignoring the pain shooting through her lower abdomen.

* * *

The two girls arrived at school together, one happily chattering while the other was scowling. Strange looks were getting shot their way, looks that Cat was all to familiar with.

When the boys spotted them from the table they were sitting at, Robbie and Beck's mouths fell open in surprise. Cat spotted them before Jade did and quickly ran over to the duo leaving Jade behind.

"Guess what! Jade walked me to school," she exclaimed happily. As long as she could keep up the fake happiness, no one would suspect a thing. "I just knew we'd be best friends."

When Jade finally stalked over, Cat's eyes scanned her group of friends noticing someone was missing. Beck noticing, quickly caught her attention. "Hey KittyCat, isn't your birthday coming up soon?"he asked knowing exactly where André was.

"Uh huh," she said not taking the bait. She had wanted to talk to André since she had gotten home from Beck's but she had been held up. "Where's André?"

Beck and Jade shared a look. Before anyone could stop him, Robbie pointed at Andre huddled with a girl that was a grade above the friends. Cat's lips puckered out into a pout as she looked away from them and sat down.

Don't do this, Cat, she thought to herself. Don't let him get you down. You have a reputation to keep up. A gentle hand fell on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking up to the face of her childhood best friend, he pulled her into a side hug before standing up.

Grabbing his hand, Beck and Jade strolled off to do who knows what leaving Robbie and Cat alone. Cat didn't want to be left alone out here, ao ahe stood runnung off tk the furthest bathroom she could think of. It was the one that hardly anyone went into. A heavy weight in her pocket caused her to gulp as ahe ducked into the abandoned room.

Stuffing her hand into her pocket, she dug out the wrapped up blade and felt the heavy burden she carried with her. Carefully unwrapping is, she dumped it into her hand, feeling the cool metal on her palm. Walking to the sink, her heavy backpack slipped off her shoulders as she started unzipping her bright pink jacket. She needed a release. it had been so long since she had last slit her wrist.

Pulling the sleeves off her arms she let the jacket fall as well. Pressing her hand down flat onto the cool sink, she pressed the blade into her arm and made a single slit before the door was yanked open and in came Jade.

Blade clattering into the sink, Cat stared dumbfoundly at the intruder. She could have sworn she had locked that door. Quickly hiding her bloody arm behind her, she turned fully to Jade.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, not even attempting the fake tone she normally used. She noticed the suspicious look on Jade's face as her eyes took in the sight in front of her.

Stepping forward, Jade held her hand out expectedly. "Give me your arm," she demanded. Cat held out the arm that didn't have the scars on it only to be met with a ahake of the head. "Other one."

Cate gulped and hesitantly held out her bloody arm looking anywhere but at Jade. "You can't tell anyone!" Cat pleaded, her voice wavering.

"Give me one good-" Jade started but was sokn cut off by the odd bell of Hollywood Arts signalling first period. "Later you are going to explain all of this to me, or I tell Beck."

How could she possibly know that that was the ultimate punishment for Cat? To tell the one person who thought she was perfect about her inperfections. Gulping she nodded and grabbed a paoer towel that Jade held out to her. Pressing it to her raw arm, she winced before grabbing her jacket and throwing it on. Next she donned her jacket and the two females left without a word to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait. I had no internet for the last dew months! Never fear! I'm back :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cat sat in her second class in the back of the room. Some of her classmates sent her strange looks for the simple reason that usually she was up front participating. Or at least her version of participating, which involved her saying random things. She felt like she was going to be sick as she thought about what she was supposed to tell Jade. And then the simple fact that if Jade chose she could to Beck which would in the end ruin her life. At least that's how Cat saw it.

When a touch on her leg jolted her out of her own thoughts, she looked up into the dark eyes of André. Sticking her lower lip out into a pout, she reached up to play with her hair, she turned her head away from him to make it obvious she was ignoring him.

A warm sigh fell onto her face as she continued to ignore him. "Lil Red, come on. Why are you back here all alone?"he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," she said in her light, breathy voice as she looked out at him from the corner of her eye before quickly looking back out the window away from her.

"And why don't you want to talk to me?" He pressured trying to get her to explain herself. He gently reached out and places his hand on her knee hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"You were all over that girl," she said quietly. Normally she would have pretended to forget about it by now, but she had to have an excuse not to be up there with her friends. Mainly to stay away from Jade.

A frustrated sigh slipped out of André's lips as he removed his hand standing to walk away from her. When Beck had confronted him in first hour, he had brushed it off as everyone over reacting. Maybe they had been right. Cat turned back towards the front in time to see Jade start to talk viciously to André. Could she possibly trust the sharp tongued girl to keep her secret? They were friends after all. Didn't friends keep secrets?

When lunch came around, Cat refuses to eat lunch yet again as she went straight to the table where Jade was waiting for her. "Now you can tell me what exactly you were doing this morning," she hissed between clenched teeth.

Cat gulped and looked around noticing the boys making there way towards them. "Not here. Please.." She pleaded, eyes lifting up to Jade's in a silent promise to explain later. A slight nod from Jade cause her to make the bubbly persona come back as she through her arms around Jade giggling.

Beck, André, and Robbie exchanged a surprise look as the sat down which caused Cat to giggle excitedly as Jade scowled. "Jade and I are having a slumber party!" She exclaimed filling them in on why she was so cheerful all of a sudden.

Beck smiled proudly at the two of them obviously glad that the two girls in his life were getting a long in such a way that they would be gossiping all day. "That's great," he said with a grin as he placed a kiss on the side of Jade's head.

As the last bell rang out signalling an end of the day, Cat stood up reluctantly waiting for Jade to accompany her to her locker so they could leave and talk about the dreaded subject. Cat looped her arm through Jade's with a giggle pulling Jade to her own locker first. Putting her books in her locker, she heard a frustrated groan come from a little while down the hall as Jade sent a death stare towards André.

Once they were done at both of their lockers, they walked arm and arm down the hall and out into the bright L.A. sun. Beck jogged to catch them sending them a smile. "You girls want a ride?" He asked as a few girls past by him trying to flirt with him.

With a glare from Jade, they shuffled off. "We're good," Jade said with pursed lips. They pushed past him and set off in the direction of Jade's house. Cat looked over her shoulder to see Beck wave before going off with André.

They kept their arms linked together, or at least Cat kept her arm hooked through Jade's. They walked the few blocks to where Jade tugged her to a side street where Jade's house was on the right. "Dad, I'm home," she called as they entered the house Jade tugging Cat up the stairs after her.

Stumbling up the stair, Cat looked around unconsciously biting her lower lip as she worried about how Jade would react. She had finally decided to honestly tell her everything that had and was happening to her. Of course without going into detail. They made it to a room with the walls painted a deep purple.

Cat lookes around the room before the door was slammed behind her. Jade stood there expectantly waiting for Cat to to start talking, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. When the silence grew larger, Jade huffed. "Well?" she demanded.

Walking over to the bed, she sat down, her hands gripping her knees as she took a deep shakey breath. "Well, you see.." she started as she explained about her life. Looking up every so often, she saw the pity in Jade's green which caused her to shift uncomfortably.

Once she had told all she had to tell, Cat took a calming breath as she kept her eyes trained on a spot acrossed the room. A hand came down and rested on her shoulder causing the small girl to jump slightly. Jade sat down beside her putting an arm around Cat.

"Why are you keeping this from us? We could.." she started but soon trailed off unsure of what she could say to change things.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter is for all the old readers who stuck with it and all the new readers**


	6. Chapter 6

The petite red-head jumped off the bed in rage by what Jade had started to say. Like anyone would ever understand her situation. She was alone in this life, and no one would ever understand the mental and physical abuse she has endured her entire life.

"Could what? Try and help? I'm already damaged beyond repair, Jade! I just wanted these high school years to be normal! No one pitying me because they found out. None of you can do anything!" she yelled at her. Somewhere deep inside, Cat knew that Jade didn't deserve this. but all the frustration over the years was slowly bubbling out as she stood a crossed the room staring at the first person she had ever told about her home life.

Reaching up, she wiped away angry tears as an emotional dam seemed to burst and everything just leaked out. Knees giving out, she sunk to the floor trying to hold back a sob. Within a few seconds, Jade was beside her on the ground beside her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Cat, I'm going to get you out of there. But now that I know... I won't tell Beck. Or anyone," she murmured as another sob racked through the tiny frame of Cat.

"Re-really?" she sniffled after her sobs quieted down. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off if her chest now that she knew her secret was safe. "Y-you really won't tell?"

"I promise. They don't need to know anyways. It'll stay between us unless you want to tell them," Jade spoke, her voice still in the soft, soothing tone as Cat threw her arms around the brunettes neck in a tight hug.

"You don't know how m-much that means to me. If they knew..." She trailed off with a shudder as she thought about what they would do if they knew. How much they would change if they knew.

"Cat," Jade said before a brief pause. "Why didn't you ever tell Beck? You two seem so close, couldn't he tell something was wrong?"

Cat seemed to close inside herself as she thought about Jade's question. When they were younger he did question why she would always sneak over to his house, but the questions stopped when the visits became a nightly thing. Anything to save her from the punishing hands of her mother.

**~Flashback~**  
A small girl opened up her window so she could crawl from it to a tree branch just a few inches from her window. She could hear her mother downstairs throwing a fit about some unknown thing. Biting her lip, she scurried out into the cool night and clung to the branch biting her tongue.

She couldn't risk making a noise in fear of her mother hearing and coming to find her gone. Scooting towards the trunk, she looked over her shoulder at her now deserted room. She'd give anything in the world to be able to leave that room for good.

Standing up as she held onto the trunk for dear life, she swung her leg around to find the other branch waiting for her. Once her foot was firmly on the branch, she slid her body a crossed so that her other food landed on the same branch. Sliding down so that she was sitting on a branch that was just outside of her beast friends house, she bit down in her lower lip in concentration as she scooted over and knocked on his window.

When his window slid open, Beck gasp slightly as he was met with the tear stained face of his best friend. "What are you doing? Are you okay?" He whispered as Cat noted the look of concern on his face. Reaching out for her to take his hand, he helped her into his waiting bedroom.

That was the only question he asked that night as she claimed into his bed, curling into a ball. Sighing, Beck climbed in after her and they fell asleep cuddling.  
**~End Flashback~**

Jade snapped her fingers in front if Cat's face as a goofy smile spread into her lips as the memory of one of the many sleepovers at Becks played through her mind. Of course they all stopped when he moved.

"Well, he used to question it when we were younger, but then they just stopped and he accepted my behavior as normal. And what if I told him and he just.." Cat trailed off as the tears welled in her eyes.

After the sleepover at Jade's, Cat and Jade walked to school in silence. Both of the girls trying to figure out what to say that woukd lighten the mood. They had come to an agreement this morning that Cat would contact Jade every night. When they turned on their schools road, a switch in Cat's mood flipped and she looped her arm through Jade's while she just startesd chatting about everything she could think of.

When Beck pulled into the parking lot, Cat spotted his car and untangled heraelf from Jade, running over to tell him lies about the girlas night they had kast night. Beck wore an amused grin as he listened to the bubbly girl sending a wink to his girlfriend as she walked towards them.

"You girls sure had a fun night," he said wrapping an arm around Jade's shoulders as Robbie and André walked up. Cat relaunched into the made up story about what the girls did last night.

With everyone in a cheerful mood as the bell for first hour rang, they went their seperate ways, each to their own locker. Meeting in their class, they sat down in their normal seats as a dull chatter picked up around the room.

Cat sat in between Jade and Robbie as their crazy teacher jumped in through the window causing her to yell in fright. Jade looked at her quizically but didn't comment on how real her scream in terror sounded. After all, now one peraon here knew the truth about her.

Robbie being the caring friend he was asked her if she was okay. With a nod of her head, she turned to the front of the classroom before blurting out," A zebra bit my brother."

No one there said anything about the ditsy comment as class started with the two girls sharing a secretive smile.

"What are you doing after school?" Beck asked the lunch table. Each of them gave some comment about some type of plans they had.

When it came to Cat's turn she smiled. "I gotta go home for family movie night," she lied earning a pointed look. Cat had explained that family movie night was code for her uncle coming over. Something that she couldn't get out of.

"Really? I was hoping we could have another girls night," Jade said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"You know I can't getbout of movie night. They are mandatory," Cat said softly trying to keep her smike from wavering. Jade nodded slightly, though not thrilled about it. The conversation quickly changed to aome other topic.

* * *

**A/N: I probably won't be updating for a while as I need to work on my other story. So you may just have to wait for what I have in store ;)**


End file.
